Casamiento por Interes
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Stefano De Veronna, tio de Duque y de V, llega a Roma para conocer a sus sobrinos y se encuentra con la sorpresa de una bella joven. Jannike Winchester, prima de Hakon, será casada con Stefano por una cuestión de intereses por ambas familias, pero todo cambiara a medida que se vayan conociendo, ¿lleragan a enamorarse esa joven pareja? -.
1. Chapter 1

**_Les recomendamos leer primero "Familia Winchester"(fanfic que lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil) _**

**_Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a _stephenie meyer, el resto de los personajes como la historia es de _NUESTRA COMPLETA AUTORIA._ **

**_Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi. _**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Por fin había llegado de nuevo a Roma.

Caminaba por las calles mirando a ambos lados, era de noche había estrellas en el cielo pero por las luces de ciudad, no se podían ver ver claramente. No entendía a toda esa gente que no podía vivir sin esas cosas que decían que eran necesarias.

Yo era feliz, mucho, viviendo con mis padres y con mis cosas. Que para algunos podrían ser antiguas pero en cambio para mí eran lo mejor, nada se podía comparar con ellas.

Suspire e intente recordar el camino que mi primo Hakon me mandaba en sus cartas.

Algunas personas me miraban y no entendía porque a pesar de todo estaba bien y recatadamente vestida, con unos de mis vestidos y mis botas.

Por suerte había podido escapar de las manos de ese árabe al cual mi primo Blasco, el jefe de la familia, me entrego por mi comportamiento con Troy, marido de Judith. Hija de Hakon.

Pero no había podido controlarme, el era perfecto, con sus tatuajes y ese aire misterioso.

No pude hacer nada, Blasco me subió a esa cosa que llamaban avión y me metió en el mandándome a Marruecos, pero pude escaparme.

Si escaparme, era hábil para esconderme y escaparme, siempre lo hacía con mi hermano. Era nuestro juego favorito, podían pasar días y nosotros buscándonos el uno al otro en el medio del bosque, en el medio de la nada.

Antes de casarme obligada, me escape por la ventana. Camine por esas calles y tome esas cosas a la que llamaban taxi, me subí de nuevo a un avión y ahora estaba aquí.

Suspire y camine por las calles.

Llegue a ese barrio donde Hakon me describía en sus cartas y después de caminar varias calles, con el viento azotando con suavidad en mi rostro, llegue a su casa.

Tenía la esperanzada de que él me ayudase, porque sabía que mis padres no lo harían ya que no desafiarían una orden de Blasco, el heredero de la familia. Heredero gracias a Hakon.

Mire hacia el jardín, el pasto estaba tan alto que no se veis la casa, me gustaba.

Entre en el jardín caminando despacio y pensando en las palabras que le diría a mi primo para que me ayudase, ya que si él no lo hacía, yo me ahogaba en un rio. Porque me negaba a casarme con ese hombre.

Golpee la puerta, arregle mi vestido. Y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Jannike? -dijo Hakon mirándome sin entender.

Le sonreí, el estaba mientras sostenía algo en su mano, y sabía que era una cerveza.

-pero tu ... ¿qué haces aquí? -.

-me he escapado -admití -.

-ya veo...

-primo -lo mire -por favor, ayúdame.

-Pasa -

Se hiso a un lado y entre. Camino a una especie de salón, había unos sofás y algunos muebles. En unos de ellos pude distinguir unos frascos con unas cabezas humanas dentro.

También unos cráneos con tierra y plantas salian de ellos.

-siéntate Jannike - dijo Hakon.

Lo hice y él se quedo de pie mirándome.

-¿y tu mujer? -

-Ella duerme, ahora habla.

-me escape de ese Árabe, Hakon me niego a casarme con un hombre que tendrá más mujeres -.

El respiro hondo.

-Blasco...-

-Por favor primo -no lo deje terminar -no quiero volver, me ha costado salir de ese país y si vuelvo ya no podre irme -.

El se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi cabello.

-has hecho mal, Troy está casado y aunque es un maldito divertido ama a mi hija -.

Suspire resignada.

-ya no me acercare a él, doy mi palabra -

-a ver, Blasco ya lo sabrá y estará cabreado, y eso no es bueno -me miro y sonrió -hablare con el-

-¿enserio? -

-si -

Lo abrazo con fuerza, con mucha fuerza.

-gracias Hakon, gracias, gracias -

El también me abrazo riendo.

-hey no me des las gracias tan rápido -

-¿por qué? -murmure mirándolo.

-no te casaras con ese hombre -me miro -pero te casaras con quien yo diga, y espero que lo hagas -.

Lo mire fijamente, sabía que no estaba jugando y ya no podría arriesgarme.

-lo haré -susurre no convencida -

-Me alegro escucharlo, te quedaras aquí y ya con las idas te diré quien será tu marido -.

Suspire y asentí sin más remedio.

-por cierto, no salgas de casa sin mi o sin Xinia, la ciudad no es como estas acostumbrada -.

-me he dado cuenta -le dije -y no saldré -.

-bien, ahora ven -se levanto -te enseñare tu habitación y luego hablare con Blasco para explicarle los nuevos planes -.

Me levante y camine a su lado mirando cada detalle de su casa.

* * *

** Desde ya gracias x leer, esperamos sus comentarios. Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

(Pov Duque)

Desperté como acostumbraba a las seis en punto de la mañana, cada vez que me quedaba por la noche en casa, Bree seguía dormida ella se levantaba una hora más tarde, siempre, por petición mía de buen agrado ella se levantaría a las seis pero me negué en rotundo, ella necesitaba sus horas de sueño.

-Buenos días señor ¿será lo de siempre?- dijo Havers-.

"Este hombre no duerme"-.

-Si-.

A los pocos minutos dejó toda la prensa del día sobre la mesa del comedor y puso frente a mí una taza caliente de café sin azúcar, una bandeja de fruta colmada y otra con galletas y bollos de todos los tamaños y sabores, recién hechos.

-Gracias- dije abriendo uno de los periódicos-.

A los pocos minutos vi a V saliendo rápidamente por entre las puertas.

-Hola hermano- dije dando un sorbo a mi café-.

-¿Qué tal?-.

Cogió un bollo y abrió rápidamente uno de los periódicos.

-Tengo una reunión a primera hora-.

-¿No desayunarás?-.

-En la oficina-.

-Esta noche tenemos jaleo en el puerto-.

-Lo sé hermano, allí estaré-.

Asentí viendo como ajustaba los botones de su traje y salió rápidamente, a los pocos minutos fue Atenea la que entró con su libreta de cuero y vestida con un traje de chaqueta y falda estrechos negros.

Cogió un par de galletas.

-Que tengas un buen día Duque-.

-Igualmente cuñada-.

Pasé la hoja del periódico.

Hannival no se había levantado, acababa de venir, olía a tabaco y alcohol, seguramente vendría del club.

-¿Que tal la noche?- pregunté-.

Se sentó y respiró hondo.

-Bien, tranquila, lo de siempre-.

-¿Que tal Anny?-.

-Se ha quedado a dormir con Judit en casa de Hakon-.

-Ah-.

-Troy hace los turnos conmigo-.

-¿A caso os separais para algo?-.

El tatuado me miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Es mi compañero de armas-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Señor Casannova-.

Hannival y yo miramos al viejo mayordomo que estaba algo nervioso.

-El señor... De Veronna está aquí-.

Hannival y yo nos pusimos de pie al instante y el mayordomo se hizo a un lado...

"Jodida mierda..."-.

Un hombre de unos treinta y tantos y muy parecid mi madre... entró en el salón.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y me miró fijamente.

-¿Duque Casannova?-.

Asentí en silencio.

-Soy el señor De Veronna, el hermano mellizo de vuestra difunta madre-.

Asentí de nuevo.

-Usted debe ser Hannival... conocí a tu padre, te pareces a él-.

Hannival se tensó y endureció su gesto.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Anny detrás de ese hombre, se fue corriendo hacia su marido y lo abrazó- no es verdad-.

Hakon entró con varios peluches en la mano.

-Ha desayunado en mi casa- aclaró el rubio y miró a mi tío-.

-Vaya... otro Casannova supongo... ¿eres el hermano de

V?-.

-Soy su tío, el hermano de su madre, que en paz descanse-.

-Ah... joder sois idénticos-.

-¿Donde está V?-.

-Trabajando- aclaré- encendí un puro miré a Hakon y Hannival que me miraban atentos a mi señal-.

-Estaré con el señor De Veronna en mi despacho... avisad a los demás, un miembro de la familia está aquí, que V sea el primero en ser alertado-.

Ambos asintieron.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Entre en el despacho de duque, y me senté en un sofá mirando a ese hombre que era tan parecido a V. Parecido, no. Era como él. En esa familia eran todos iguales.

Hablaba con duque y con Hannival como si los tres se conocieran de toda la vida.

Comencé a fumar mientras los tres seguían hablando.

-mi hijo -dijo duque - se ha ido de viaje de negocios con sus primos, con los hijos de Hannival. Verio, Máximo y Scorpion.

-el trabajo es lo primero -dijo ese hombre comenzando a fumar de la misma manera que lo hacía V.

-lo es -

-tengo entendido que V también tiene un hijo hombre -.

-lo tiene, pero Vladimir es diferente -

-¿diferente? -

-sí, Vladimir no se ha querido dedicar al negocio. El ha dedicado su vida a las letras -

Ese hombre se lo quedo mirando sin expresión.

-V le ha dado a elegir, el no obligaría a su hijo hacer algo... como nuestro padre -.

Sin decir nada asintió.

-lo puedo entender -.

-ahora mismo mi hermano está viniendo, el mismo te puede contar lo que quieras saber -.

-me alegra saber que no eres como tu padre -.

Duque lo miro.

-los dos sabemos que el culpo a V de la muerte de mi hermana, que en paz descanse.

-no lo puedo negar -.

-por ese motivo me alegro que le hayas dado a tu hermano un lugar en la familia -.

-la familia es lo primero -.

-sí lo es, ese es el motivo de mi viaje -.

Esto parecía una puta novela, cada vez se ponía más interesante.

-he venido con la idea de nombrar a V como mi heredero, no me he casado y al ser el heredero de la familia De Veronna, y V segundo hijo de mi hermana...-

-lo entiendo -Le contesto duque -si V está de acuerdo...

"no está casado, no está casado"

-es perfecto -murmure.

Los tres me miraron.

Sonreí y los mire.

-¿cuando has entrando rapuncel? -dijo Hannival

-hace rato...-

-¿rapuncel? -

-si -mire a ese hombre -así me ha puesto V, el me tiene envidia -

-deja de decir mentiras rapuncel -

Los tres miramos a V cuando entro al despacho junto con Atenea. Los dos espectaculares, como dos modelos recién salidos de una portada de revista.

-Hermano -dijo Duque sonriendo mientras todos se levantaban y V junto a su esposa se acercaban - el es nuestro tío. Stefano De Veronna, hermano mellizo de nuestra madre -.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Stefano)**

Me levanté de la silla al ver a V... se parecía tanto a mi difunta hermana.

El chico se me quedó mirando serio y arrugó la frente.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Bien- dijo serio-¿Que le trae por aquí?-.

-Si no he venido antes ha sido por problemas con la policía... ya sabes, tu padre dejó la banca de mi familia bastante desfavorecida y al aire-.

-¿Has venido para pedir dinero?-.

V se sentó y encendió un cigarrillo mirando fijamente el zippo que con maestría manejaba en su mano libre.

-No... no... he venido a conocer a mis sobrinos-.

-Entiendo...- dijo Duque-.

-Si es molestia no vendré más-.

Duque se parecía demasiado a su padre y recé en mi fuero interno para que no pensase igual que él y creyese que los De Veronna eramos menos que los Casannova...

-No... para nada, no se preocupe puede quedarse, mi casa es su casa, de todas maneras esta casa tiene mucho ambiente-.

-¿Le puedo ofrecer algo?- dijo V-.

-No... me gustaría retírame, ha sido un viaje largo más tarde tengo que hablar con V sobre mi difunta hermana-.

V asintió en silencio mirando su zippo.

-Claro... ¿le gustaría que le llamásemos de otra manera o ese no es su verdadero nombre?-.

-Ese es mi nombre pero me llaman S-.

-Ah... muy apropiado- dijo Duque más serio-.

**(Pov V)**

-¿Los De veronna no tienen normas paralelas?-.

Duque cerró los ojos y al abrirlos asintió.

-Las tienen pero no sé donde están-.

-En los escritos de tu padre, en la biblioteca vieja- dijo Hakon- quinta puerta a la derecha, sala este, pasillo sur-.

Mierda, Rapuncel seguía aquí, a veces podía ser un fantasma.

-Vale, pues ve tú- le dije-.

-Vale, iré... Xinia está por allí-.

-¿Que hace allí?- pregunté-.

-Revisar no se que de un árbol genealógico, sabes que a ella le gusta investigar-.

-Si...-.

-Vale pues ahora lo traigo-.

-Gracias Winchester- dijo Duque-.

Estaba más serio de lo normal.

-¿Que pasa hermano?-.

-Nuestro tío solo quiere hablar contigo-.

"Cierto..."-.

-Yo te contaré lo que sea que me diga-.

-No se trata de eso V... puede que yo tenga el título de Duque pero tu lo eras todo para ella... y yo era el hijo que le recordará a su marido el resto de su vida-.

-Oye no digas eso, no tienes nada en común con ese hombre-.

-Mírame... cuanto más tiempo pasa más me parezco a él-.

-La apariencia no siempre es importante Duque-.

-Sin embargo tu... te llevaste lo mejor, eres como ella... y yo no tengo nada de ella, un par de recuerdos de como padre le gritaba y le pegaba ¿eso es suficiente?-.

-Basta, cierra esa puerta al pasado Duque, no es buena para ninguno de los dos-.

-Lo sé...-.

-¿Quieres que cancele esa cita?-.

-No... Quiero que te enteres bien de las normas, me las digas y así no metamos la pata-.

-Vale hermano-.

Me levanté.

-Te veo en la hora de la cena-.

-Si... voy al gimnasio-.

-Vale-.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿le has dejado eso a tu padre? -

Baje del coche junto a Xinia, y, ella cogió mi mano mientras caminábamos por el jardín de casa, el pasto estaba alto. Tal vez, algún día lo cortaría.

-si -me contesto mi mujer -sabia donde estaban, ya las he leído -.

-¿qué dicen? -

-nada del otro mundo, parecidas a los de los Casannova y Winchester -.

-entiendo -

Abrí la puerta de casa dejando que primero pasase ella.

-las he dejado en su habitación -.

Asentí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-¿qué es esto? -murmuramos con Xinia a la vez.

La casa estaba sin luz, solo algunas velas iluminaban un rincón del salón y un sofá estaba dado vuelta. Jannike asomo su cabeza con un bat sujetado en sus manos.

-Jannike, ¿qué ha pasado? -pregunto Xinia.

-yo -murmuro ella -esa cosa no ha dejado de sonar -.

Los dos miramos hacia donde señalo ella con el bat, y allí estaba el teléfono de casa.

Respire hondo y Xinia rio levemente.

-es solo el teléfono -dije -no te hará nada -

Encendí la luz de casa, y todas las luces se encendieron al instante. Jannike dio un paso hacia atrás y se acorruco contra la pared sin soltar el bat.

-Electricidad -sonreí.

-ven sal de allí -dijo Xinia -no te pasara nada -.

Ella asintió dudosa y fue levantándose poco a poco, eso sí, sin soltar el bat.

-he querido hacer la cena pero esa cosa que hay en la cocina no la entendiendo -susurro.

-no te hagas problema, ven que te explicare -dijo Xinia.

Ellas se fueron a la cocina, y sonó el teléfono de casa. Lo cogí rápidamente, no vaya hacer que a esta chica le de algo por un puto teléfono.

-¿QUÉ COÑO HA PASADO CON JANNIKE? -.

-Blasco...-

"Mierda... lo había olvidado" -.

-RESPONDE -.

-Hey no grites, ella se escapo no quería casarse -.

-se...-

-primo tranquilo, yo me haré cargo -.

Pude escuchar como respiro hondo.

-Blasco, tranquilo. Tienes mi palabra que me haré cargo de esa chica, le conseguiré un marido -.

-tienes 15 días -.

Suspire y colgué el teléfono cuando este lo colgó.

Ese famoso tío de los Casannova era el candidato perfecto.

**(Pov Stefano)**

-en esta casa estamos para servir -.

Mire hacia la sirvienta cuando me hablo.

-¿necesita algo señor? -.

-no, puedes irte -dije con voz autoritaria -.

Ella muchacha asintió y se fue sin decir una palabra más. Necesitaba estar solo, nunca me imagine volver a la casa donde mi dulce hermana murió.

Ella había tenido una vida un poco injusta, y su muerte, también había sido injusta. Su hijo había sido tratado como un perro, y si no hubiese sido por el padre de mis sobrinos, hace muchos años había vuelto a Roma.

Respire hondo quitando mi fina camisa hecha a medida, deje la misma sobre la cama.

Me serví una copa, y me senté en un sofá en una esquina de la habitación.

Todo haría sido muy distinto si mi pequeña hermana Evangeline, no hubiese muerto. Pero no podía volver el pasado atrás. Y me alegraba en lo profundo que Duque, no fuese como su padre.

**(Pov Duque)**

Estábamos con mi hermano en su despacho, era tarde. Todos dormían, no se escuchaba nada.

Ambos estábamos fumando.

-¿tienes las reglas? -le pregunte a V mientras fumaba mi puro.

-sí, aquí están -.

Asentí.

-¿qué dicen? -.

Mi hermano se reclino en el sofá sin dejar de fumar, y comenzó a leer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov V)**

Cuando terminé de leer las normas las deje sobre el escritorio de Duque, las miró una por una y yo con él.

**1-**Se honrará al señor supremo, como el hombre de mayor rango y posición en la familia al que se le imputarán todas las competencias en materia de familia.

**2-** El señor supremo es el heredero quedando excluidos los demás ya que solo podrá haber uno.

**3-** Las mujeres de la familia De Veronna deben ser educadas bajo normas victorianas y serán casadas bajo la responsabilidad del señor supremo el cual dictaminará con quien debe contraer matrimonio.

**4-**Las criadas de la familia y criados, serán adiestrados en dos materias, las de los placeres de la cama y la de los placeres de la mesa, a partes iguales para los invitados y/o solteros que deseen mantener relaciones consensuales con ellos.

**5-** El señor supremo puede contraer matrimonio con más de una mujer siempre y cuando se encargue de todas sus necesidades y la respete al igual que a sus demás esposas.

**6-** Ninguna mujer será jamás sujeta a la norma del negocio familiar bajo ningún concepto o situación ya que eso sería la perdida de la honra familia como hombre de la familia.

**7-**Serán respetadas las opiniones de los demás miembros de la familia prevaleciendo la del señor supremo.

**8-** Se castigará con pena de muerte el desacato de las normas u órdenes impuestas por el señor supremo al igual que la traición entre las parejas, el asesinato, maltrato o engaño de la misma.

**9-** Si algún miembro de la familia ha de ser ejecutado será con la espada de la familia requerida por los antiguos con un tajo en el cuello, solo así se podrá honrar a la familia después de muerto.

**10-** No se podrá revocar ninguna de las normas ni hacer excepciones.

**11-**No habrá nada más importante para el señor supremo que su familia, incluidas esposas e hijos herederos del cual solo uno podrá optar a tal rango de heredero.

**12-** El negocio familiar se mantendrá en secreto y toda la responsabilidad del mismo se verá impuesta sobre el señor supremo.

Duque me miró fijamente y respiró hondo.

-Así que se pude casar con varias mujeres-.

-Si eso dice, pero es una opción no algo que deba hacerse por obligación-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿La espada de los de Veronna?- pregunté-.

-Sí, conozco esa historia, mamá me la contaba- dijo Duque-.

-¿cómo era?-.

-Se cuenta que uno de los guerreros más fieros de la antigua Europa y conquistador de tierras, fue premiado por su honor en el campo de batalla con una preciosa espada con joyas engarzadas, ese hombre se llamaba Albus Stefanno I y fue un hombre bueno y prospero que trajo a su familia, la familia De Veronna una larga estirpe de sangre real-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Descendemos de la realeza V-.

-Sí, lo sé, solo hay que verme-.

Sonreí para mí mismo.

-Creído- dijo Duque riéndose-.

**(Pov Stefano)**

La cena fue tranquila, me presentaron a todos los miembros de la familia pero no podía dejar de mirar a Isabella, hija de duque, era igual a mi hermana, verdaderamente se parecían, su esposo la acercó a ella... el tal reverendo bien podría enterrarnos a todos de un solo puñetazo... parecía un guerrero.

-¿Y te quedarás mucho por aquí?- dijo Xinia la hija de V-.

-No lo se... tengo negocios que resolver aquí-.

-¿Estás soltero no?- dijo su esposo, el hippie-.

-Si lo estoy-.

-Pues tengo una prima soltera también-.

-Eh...-.

-Mañana la traeré a esta casa, podría ser tu esposa-.

-contraeré matrimonio con una mujer virgen que pueda darme herederos y que conozca el negocio de una manera parcial-.

-Él es Hakon Winchester- aclaró V- de los Winchester del este... hijo de Sam el cuchillos-.

"Wow eso cambiaba las cosas"-.

-Bien, trae a tu prima, veremos que tal-.

-Por supuesto- dijo el hombre-.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Acaricie la espalda de Xinia con las yemas de mis dedos, los dos nos encontrábamos tumbados sobre la cama. Podía escuchar su respiración calmada mientras ella tenía una de sus piernas sobre mí, y me abrazaba por el torso.

Cuando vinimos a casa y Xinia le explico algo de la cocina a Jannike, volvimos a la casa Casannova, ya que había una cena con el Stefano o S como se solía llamar.

El hombre era tan parecido a V, pero claro a diferencia de V ese hombre no me tenía envidia.

Por cómo me miro, y como me hablo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que era hijo de quien era. Tuve que respirar hondo a recordar a ese hombre.

-¿te encuentras bien? -.

-si -bese los labios de Xinia cuando me hablo.

-¿entonces? ¿por qué has respirando hondo? -

Tuve que reír.

-porque recordé a mi padre -.

-entiendo -dijo ella haciendo una mueca.

-al final, ¿qué dicen esas reglas? -dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, quería cambiar rápido de tema.

-al heredero se le dicen "señor supremo"-.

-¿hablas enserio? -dije riendo mientras elevaba ambas cejas -.

-si -dijo ella riéndose -también si un miembro de la familia tiene que morir, es a mano del señor supremo y con la espada de la familia -.

-interesante -.

-y el "señor supremo" puede casarse más de una vez -.

"Mierda" -.

-¿es una obligación? -.

-no, solo es como una opción. El puede casarse más de una vez o no.

-entiendo -.

"bueno, es mejor hablar con Jannike" -.

**(Pov Jannike)**

Xinia me había prestado ropa, y Hakon me dijo que mañana podría ir a comprar lo que necesitaba. Su esposa, conocía una tienda donde vendían ropa de mi estilo. Cosa que agradecí.

Estaba sentada en la cama mirando la habitación en la cual estaba. Era la de huéspedes. Con muebles victorianos y oscuros, me gustaba. Me sentía cómoda.

La luz estaba prendida, a un me sorprendía mucho, la electricidad.

Y la puerta estaba abierta, por si tenía que salir corriendo por alguna razón. Y el bat, por supuesto, estaba debajo de la almohada.

-¿sin sueño?

Sonreí cuando escuche a Hakon, el entro vestido con una camiseta negra y un pantalón de pijama a cuadros. Se sentó en la cama y algunos de sus cabellos cayeron en su rostro.

-si -lo mire -¿y tú? -.

-nosotros, los Winchester, vivimos de noche y dormimos de día -.

-cierto -reí.

-hoy he hablado con Blasco.

-¿y...? -

-y no te preocupes por él, lo importante es que conocido a un buen hombre que podría casarse contigo, es de buena familia y...

Respire hondo resignada, tenía la esperanza de que no encontrase a nadie.

-¿y haces cuando lo conoces? -.

-hoy mismo lo conocí -dijo orgulloso.

-¿QUE? -.

-Jannike, es el tio de Duque y V, es un De Veronna. Es soltero, y el casamiento sería bueno para las familias...-.

-pero pero tu ya estas casado con una Casannova De Veronna y Blasco también -.

-sí, pero primero tenemos lazos con los Casannova con los De Veronna -.

-hakon...-

-shh... escucha, es bueno para ti. Eres una muchacha joven, le darás buenos hijos. Stefano de De Veronna, será un buen marido. Mañana lo conocerás y espero que hagas todo bien.

Lo mire.

-o Blasco nos mata a los dos, a mi por ayudarte y a ti por escaparte -sonrió.

Me tumbe en la cama resignada.

-míralo de este modo, si no logras casarte con él, Blasco vendrá y ten por seguro que hará tu vida miserable casándote con el peor ser de la tierra y sabes como yo, que él, es capaz de hacerlo por avergonzar a la familia por escaparte -.

Suspire al escucharlo, tenia razón.

-tienes mi palabra que no hare nada...-susurre.

-así me gusta y hay más -.

-¿y ahora qué? -lo mire.

-una de las reglas de los De Veronna es que el Señor Supremo, que sería el heredero, que el señor supremo es Stefano -me miro -puede casarse, si así lo desea, mas de una vez.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Stefano)**

Estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, allí estaban todos los hombres

Casannova, pasando por Duque y su hijo heredero Dominic, y también Hannival y sus dos hijos Máximo y Verio, su heredero. V y su hijo el de los libros y esquizo Vladimir, Troy y sus hijos Darío y Kevin, el reverendo marido de la hija de Duque, Hakon el marido de la hija de V y Blasco que había venido para hablar sobre el casamiento de su prima.

-Hola a todos- dijo Blasco- estamos aquí por un casamiento entre dos familias que ya se pueden considerar hermanas, pero hasta hace poco no teníamos contacto con la familia De Veronna igual de respetada que la Casannova para los Winchester-.

Miré al hombre de la barba y respiré hondo. ¿De verdad quería casarme? me había pasado toda mi vida adulta huyendo de eso, y el hecho de que mi difunto padre respetase a mi madre pero mis tíos fuesen unos picha suelta pues, no era del todo bueno para mí, no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Era hombre de una sola mujer?, había follado con muchas a veces de dos en dos, otras veces de una en una...

-¿Está usted de acuerdo con los términos?- dijo Blasco mirándome-.

-Lo estoy, me proporcionará herederos-.

-Por supuesto- coincidió Hakon-.

-Bien, entonces quiero ver a la chica-.

Hakon se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, al abrirla una chica rubia, muy rubia y de tez pálida pero rosada, se acercó mirando al suelo, era costumbre para los Winchester que una mujer no mirase fijamente a un hombre ya que se consideraba indebido, había leído sus normas y me parecían bien.

-Mírame niña- dije encendiendo un cigarrillo-.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia su primo y cuando este asintió me miró, tenía unos bonitos ojos grises.

-Acércate- le dije-.

Ella se acercó despacio.

-¿Qué opinas sobre este casamiento?-.

-Consiento el casamiento, si usted lo dispone señor supremo-.

"Vaya, la chica había hecho sus deberes"-.

-Claro... lo dispongo-.

**(Pov Jannike)**

Miré a mi futuro marido por un breve periodo de tiempo y luego miré mis zapatos. Su rostro era moreno como el de V Casannova, tenía los mismos ojos pero era mayor que él, se notaba, su cabello era corto y de un negro intenso, llevaba una barba de dos días y olía bien, a jabón limpio y a colonia selecta.

Blasco miró a Hakon y luego al móvil y los dos salieron rápido de allí.

Los Casannova miraron al señor De Veronna y este hizo un gesto con la mano para que los dejasen solos.

Todos salieron y me dejaron a solas con él.

En mi familia, una mujer no debía estar a solas con un hombre a no ser que fuese su marido, pero tampoco debía importar mucho, ya todo estaba hecho.

-¿Te gusto niña?- dijo mirándome-.

-Usted es la fuerza de una de las familia más reconocidas de Italia señor, usted me gusta-.

-Mides tus palabras-.

Me quedé callada y le miré un momento y volví a bajar la mirada, estaba nerviosa.

-Nos casaremos mañana mismo-.

-como usted disponga- hice una reverencia- le serviré con devoción-.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Vaya, vaya. Todos estaban muy emocionados por la tal boda, al parecer eso era importante para la familia d Hakon y claro, para la familia de mi padre, claro está, que también era mi familia.

Habíamos vuelto al salón, todos discretamente nos fuimos para que los novios pudieran hablar a solas. Claro, con el permiso de Blasco.

Pero al volver, la futura novia, ya no estaba. Solo estaba el tal Stefano, que era hermano de mi adorada abuela. Al parecer para estas familias el tiempo no pasaba.

Éramos todos perfectos, y por supuesto, yo. Vladimir Casannova, era el primero.

-¿qué tal todo? -pregunto Blasco -.

-bien -le contesto Stefano -mañana nos casaremos, debo regresa a Sicilia.

-bien, preparare todo -dijo Duque -la boda se celebrara aquí -.

Stefano como Blasco asintieron en modo de confirmación.

-¿Y Hakon? -.

Mire hacia mi hermana cuando entro en el salón, con un vestido largo hasta sus tobillos ajustado al cuerpo, negro; miro a cada uno de los hombres presentes prácticamente perforándolos con la mirada hasta que llego a su padre.

-no me mires así, no tengo idea donde se metió rapuncel -.

-no llames así a mi marido -.

-haré lo que quiera -.

-le tienes envidia, por eso le molesta tanto -.

No pude evitar reírme, y como mi padre respiro hondo.

-ya basta -ordeno duque -.

-¿hablaban de mi? -Dijo Hakon entrando en el salón con algunas cosas, beso a mi hermana en la mejilla y camino hacia la mesa sentándose en una silla.

-¿qué es eso? -pregunto Xinia caminando hacia él.

-ya verás -dijo Hakon sonriendo.

Todos mirábamos atento a Hakon. El sonriendo y uniendo una pequeña manguera a una aguja y a un bolígrafo. Clavo la agua en su vena, estirando su brazo previamente. La sangre comenzó a salir, y el, comenzó a escribir sobre un papel que estaba apoyado en la mesa.

Lo miraba sin creer lo que veía, y no era el único, todos estábamos así. Y muchos con cara de asco, pero mi hermana lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. UNA SONRISA.

No sabía que era más sorprendente, si Hakon escribiendo con su propia sangre o si Xinia Casannova sonriendo.

Después de unas rápidas líneas, Hakon quito la aguja de su brazo y sonriendo se levanto de la silla con la hoja.

-te he escrito un poema -dijo Hakon.

-léelo, léelo -dijo Xinia emocionada.

Hakon asintió y comenzó hablar.

-Cuando haya muerto, llórame tan sólo mientras escuches la campana triste, anunciadora al mundo de mi fuga del mundo vil hacia el gusano infame. Y no evoques, si lees esta rima, la mano que la escribe, pues te quiero tanto que hasta tu olvido prefiriera a saber que te amarga mi memoria. Pero si acaso miras estos versos cuando del barro nada me separe, ni siquiera mi pobre nombre digas y que tu amor conmigo se marchite, para que el sabio en tu llorar no indague y se burle de ti por el ausente -.

Ok... No sabía cómo interpreta eso.

Xinia se lanzo contra su marido abrazándolo por el cuello y lo beso en los labios como si nadie estuviese allí.

Respire hondo, y mire hacia otro lado.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10 **_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, demasiado. De un día para el otro.

Me hubiese gustado que mis padres o mis hermanos estuvieses aquí, pero sabía que recién la noticia de mi boda le llegaría mucho después de ya estar casada con él.

Ese hombre era guapo, claro, pero él no me quería.

Siempre soñé casarme por amor, como lo habían hecho mis padres. Ellos se amaban de verdad, y siempre, quise algo así para mí. Pero mejor era conforme y ver, como hacer para que él, no se casara.

Porque me negaba a que tuviera más esposas, este o no en sus reglas.

Respire hondo antes de caminar por ese pasillo hacia el altar.

Mi vestido de novia era un vestido de los años 30, ajustado al cuerpo con detalles en diamantes. Largo. Con unos guantes blancos y por supuesto blanco, como debía ser. Con velo largo, y un pequeño tocado en el cabello.

Pude fijarme en algunas de las mujeres de la familia, como Aurora. La mujer de Verio Casannova, ella estaba vestida con un vestido largo en color claro, ajustado al cuerpo y con pequeños detalles. Su marido estaba con un traje típico de los años 50 de color negro. Isabella, la hija de duque, estaba con un vestido blanco con unas flores bordadas del mismo color, por arriba de la rodilla. Anny, la mujer de Hannival, estaba con un vestido, largo y rosa. Su marido, estaba con un traje gris, llevaba un chaleco negro, un sombrero gris y no dejaba de fumar. Debía admitir que estaba guapo.

A su lado estaba su amigo Judith, con un vestido rosa por la rodilla. Con detalles en negros, su marido estaba a su lado con un traje oscuro. Y a su lado estaba Atenea, con un espectacular vestido blanco, lo había visto antes y sabía que tenía su espalda toda abierta. Y lo más sorprendente para mi, fueron Hakon y Xinia.

Mi primo, por primera vez, lo vi con un traje oscuro, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás perfectamente, y, sujetado en una coleta. Se había afeitado, en pocas palabras parecía otro. Y su esposa, estaba con un vestido rojo, largo, pero con un gran tajo en su pierna derecha.

-¿lista? -.

Asentí sin estarlo cuando escuche a Blasco.

El sujeto mi brazo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el altar, donde mi futuro marido me esperaba junto al sacerdote que nos casaría.

**(Pov Stefano)**

Ya estaba casado con Jannike Winchester, ahora Jannike De Veronna.

Todos ya nos habían saludado y felicitado, la mire de reojo por un instante. Ella estaba callada mirando sus manos, su vestido era bonito, estilo años 30. Debía admitir que me había gustado.

Estábamos en el gran banquete que se había organizado, pero apenas había comido. No me apetecía comer, en realidad deseaba volver a casa, cumplir con mis deberes "matrimoniales" y seguir trabajando.

Había hablando con duque, como con V, y ambos acordaron venir a Sicilia próximamente, cosa que me agradaba. Ambos eran hijos de mi bella hermana.

-señor -dijo unos de mis sirvientes -ya está todo listo.

Asentí.

Me acerque hacia ella susurrándole con mi voz.

-nos vamos -.

Ella me miro al instante pero enseguida bajo sus ojos y sin dejar de ver sus manos asintió sin decir una palabra.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi marido y desde ahora mi casa me di cuenta de que era muy grande, allí también usaban electricidad, me estaba adaptando poco a poco a esa tecnología que hoy en día lo envolvía todo.

Mi marido hizo un gesto a dos de los sirvientes que enseguida tomaron mis maletas y mi abrigo.

En esta época del año hacía un poco de frío.

Me froté los brazos, llevaba un vestido de tirantes, largo hasta los pies.

-Señor...- susurré-.

Mi marido se giró, y me miró con sus ojos claros, hizo que me sonrojase y miré mis pies.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Donde están sus aposentos?-.

-Están arriba, la tercera puerta a la derecha-.

Asentí y esperé a que me dijese algo más pero no lo hizo.

-Tengo trabajo, espérame allí-.

Asentí de nuevo y subí las escaleras, al abrir la habitación vi que era grande, de muebles antiguos y oscuros, dosel de telas blancas y sábanas burdeos.

Me quité el vestido y lo dejé sobre una esquina de la cama.

Me metí en la cama y esperé a que llegase el momento de mi noche de bodas.

Nunca había estado a solas con un hombre pero mi madre me dijo que él debía tomar la iniciativa y que iba a doler un poco...

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, no quería que doliese pero esta era la única manera.

**(Pov Stefano)**

Cuando acabé de solucionar el asunto que tenía entre manos Hakon me llamó.

-¿Si?- dije-.

-Soy Hakon-.

-Ajam-.

-¿Que tal está mi prima?-.

-Muy bien... esperándome-.

-Intenta ser... delicado ¿vale? es una buena chica-.

-No lo pongo en duda, no te preocupes no es con la primera virgen que estoy-.

-Vale vale DI-.

-¿DI?-.

-Demasiada Información-.

-Buenas noches- le dije-.

-Buenas noches-.

Colgué el teléfono y me encaminé hacia mi habitación terminando mi cuarta copa de whisky... llegó la hora de sellar el pacto de matrimonio. Intentaría ser suave.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12 **_

**(Pov Jennike)**

Respire hondo nerviosa, miraba hacia un lado y hacia otro intentando estar lo más tranquila posible, pero la verdad no podía.

Esa puerta no se abría más y eso aumentaba mis nervios.

Mire nuevamente la habitación de donde estaba, era amplia, con muebles oscuros y victorianos. Estaba en una inmensa cama, y sabia, aunque no me lo habían dicho.

Que esta era la habitación del señor supremo.

Por fin, la puerta se abrió, y yo, nerviosa mire hacia allí. Por ella entro mi marido cerrando la puerta.

No me dirigió ni una mirada, solo camino hacia la cama quitando su chaqueta y su chaleco tirándolo al suelo. Al llegar al lado de la cama quito su arma de su cadera dejándola sobre la mesilla de noche.

Vi como se desabrochaba sus pantalones, y mire hacia otro lado tapándome con las sabanas oscuras que había en la cama. Pude sentir como se sentó en la cama, y mordí mi labio sujetando las sabanas con fuerzas.

Podía oler que mi marido olía a whisky y a tabaco, respire hondo de nuevo intentando calmarme.

-tranquila niña -dijo con su voz autoritaria y ronca -.

Cerré mis ojos, y sentí como su peso me aplastaba. Abrí un poco mis ojos sintiendo como su peso me aplastaba contra el colchón y me sorprendí a mi misma por lo fuerte que era.

Pensé que me acariciaría, o por lo menos me besaría. Como hacían mis padres o mis tíos. Pero no.

Sus fuertes manos fueron hacia mi ropa interior y prácticamente las arranco en dos tirones. Con sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo de una manera tosca y ruda.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que solo me quede quieta por miedo a enfadarlo.

-intentare que no duela -y su voz salió a un mas ronca.

Lo mire por unos instantes nerviosa y el no me estaba mirando a mí, si no a mi cuerpo.

Me sentí pequeña y débil a su lado, como su fuera capaz de romperme.

Sujeto mis pechos con fuerza y un pequeño quejido salió de mi, los masajeo y su rostro fue a mi cuello. Estaba realmente tensa y el separo mis piernas con su rodilla.

Nuevamente lo mire pero él ni me miro, de nuevo. En cambio el introdujo su parte en mi, y un fuerte y agudo dolor me recorrió, quise gritar pero su mano tapo mi boca evitando que mi grito saliese.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos y sujete con fuerza las sabanas de la cama con mis manos, sintiendo como el comenzaba a moverse sobre mi mientras de él salían fuertes ruidos.

Unas pocas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos sin dejar de sujetar las sabanas mientras intentaba no moverme. En cambio el comenzaba a entrar y salir más rápido de mí escuchando como gruñía.

Escuche un fuerte gruñido, y sentí como algo se corría dentro de mí.

Abrí un poco mis ojos y pude verlo.

Retiro la mano de mi boca, y se alejo de mí tumbándose a mi lado.

Me quieta mirando hacia el techo sintiendo como mi sexo latía y como un poco de sangre se me escurría entre mis piernas.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Stefano)**

Cuando todo acabó me levanté de la cama y me puse un pantalón de pijama, todo había sido rápido y esperé que indoloro para ella.

No se movió en ningún momento, cerró sus ojos y esperó a que pasase como una buena chica virgen.

Ella era tan diferente a las mujeres con las que había estado, tan distinta a todas a las que me había tirado sin escrúpulo alguno, ella era mi esposa, y la respetaba como tal, así que no me la follaría por el momento como lo había hecho con todas esas putas, lo haría lento para ella, era una mujer con un apellido el cual debía respetar.

-¿Te marchas?- su voz fue un murmullo y yo estaba demasiado borracho como para mantener una charla del tipo "_¿Que-tal-tu-primera-vez?_"-.

-Eres muy guapa- dije tocándole el cabello rubio muy claro- me gusta tu cabello, llévalo suelto-.

-Lo haré como el señor supremo mande-.

-Tienes unos modales exquisitos-.

-Gracias...-.

-¿Alguna vez te han besado?-.

-Si...-.

-Yo no beso-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-No se me da bien eso, nunca lo hice-.

Ella se acercó y en un rápido movimiento me besó la cara.

"Claro... ella se refería a un beso de estos..."-.

Tuve que reírme.

-Descansa, mañana será otro día-.

Me levanté y me fui por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras.

**(Pov Jennakie)**

Desperté algo adolorida, y sola en esa enorme cama, mi reciente esposo estaba nervioso anoche, lo pude notar.

Me levanté de la cama y vi sangre entre mis piernas, y algo pegajoso también entre ellas, y supe que era parte de él y mía.

Me metí en la ducha y al salir me vestí con un vestido blanco y largo hasta los pies, holgado y bonito.

Al bajar una mujer inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, iba vestida como una criada.

-Señorita, el señor Stefano, no está en casa, me ha pedido que la acompañe y le enseñe la casa después de su desayuno el cual está listo en la terraza-.

-Por supuesto-.

La seguí, la mujer era joven y guapa y me pregunté si el señor había estado con él... de algún tipo, si habían estado en la cama... pero preferí dejar de pensar eso.

Me senté y ella se marchó, hacía una mañana un poco fría pero se estaba bien, tomé la comida que había en mi plato y al levantar de nuevo vino esa mujer.

-Sígame, le diré donde está todo-.

-Me gustaría ser yo quien prepare la comida para el señor supremo-.

-Por supuesto señora-.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Leah, la sirvienta me guió por la casa. Me sentí extraña mirando todo el lugar. Todo era tan diferente al lugar donde nací y crecí pero debía acostumbrarme, ya que era ahora, era mi nueva casa.

Mientras recorría la casa, y Leah me iba explicando cada lugar pensaba que debía enviarle una carta a mi familia contándole todo lo sucedido, aunque sabía que ya Blasco se lo había hecho llegar.

Suspire asintiendo mientras esa mujer hablaba. Era diferente a mí, morena y de pelo corto. Pero algo dentro de mí decía que el señor supremo había estado con ella.

Mi nueva casa era inmensa, llenas de salas y salones. Con varias habitaciones. La casa o mejor dicho mansión era de tres pisos. La primera planta con varios salones y un gran recibidor. Con muebles barrocos, aunque en mi opinión personal, faltaba más decoración.

La segunda plata, se iba a través de una inmensa escalera, a la cual conducía a las habitaciones. Y la tercera planta era una especie de terraza donde se podía ver hacia un gran jardín y se allí una piscina. Una gran piscina.

Me preguntaba si el señor supremo me dejaría nadar en ella.

En la casa, o mejor dicho castillo, donde nací y crecí, solía nadar desnuda en verano. En el lago que estaba frente. Era un lugar hermoso y a pesar de que este lugar era diferente debía admitir que era igual de hermoso.

-quiero ir a la cocina -le dije a Leah -.

-si señora -.

Caminamos hacia la cocina y allí había varias de las cosas que estaban en la casa de Hakon. Respire hondo, todo era tan moderno... pero me adaptaría claro que si.

Debía ser la esposa correcta, y lo sería.

-a partir de ahora yo le preparare la comida al señor -dije nuevamente -y me ocupare de todas referido a mi... marido.

Ella me miro, y luego de varios minutos asintió.

Mi madre me había educado para este momento, y sabia, muy bien que debía y como lo debía hacer.

Camine hacia la nevera y abrí la misma mirando lo que había dentro, y pensando en lo que haría de comer.

**(Pov Stefano)**

Estuve toda la mañana encerrado en mi despacho mirando papeles tras papeles, en unos días tenía una reunión con el gobernador de la ciudad.

Respire hondo, era un inepto. Pero era necesario mantener reuniones, era bueno con el negocio.

Llamaron a la puerta y luego el mayordomo entro en mi despacho.

-la comida está servida señor -.

Asentí, y me levante. Fui hacia el comedor, y allí estaba ella niña.

Mirando sus manos y con el pelo suelo tal como se lo había ordenado.

Me senté en la silla, y pude ver que en la mesa la cual ya estaba puesta de una manera ligeramente diferente, pero no preste atención.

Espere a que mi esposa se sentase para que sirvieran la comida, pero ella no lo hiso, en cambio se acerco hacia la mesa, y ella comenzó a serví la comida en el plato de una manera delicada.

Pude oler, olí como la comida que ella había preparado, lo cual parecía ser pasta con albóndigas, olía realmente bien.

Se quedo parada a mi lado sin decir nada.

-¿por qué no te sientas? -le hable mirándola.

Pude ver como suspiro.

-en mi familia señor supremo es costumbre que los esposos coman del mismo plato -apenas murmuro sin mirarme.

Arrugue la frente, esa regla no estaba escrita.

-entiendo -.

La sujete de la cintura he hice que se sentara en mis piernas. Ella se tenso levemente nerviosa.

No podía permitir que ella no comiese por una costumbre, debía ser importante e intentaría adaptarme.

-come -ordene tomando los cubiertos.

Ella asintió levemente y cogió otros cubiertos comenzando a comer del mismo plato.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Pov Stefano)**

Me puse bien el traje y esperé a que el reloj se moviese hasta que la noche calló, tenía asuntos que resolver, no iba a cenar en casa. Había evitado a mi esposa durante todo el día, parecía tan perdida, quizás si yo me separaba un poco de ella y le diese espacio.

En cuanto se trataba de cama, hasta el momento, ninguna mujer se me había quejado, pero cuando se trata de hablar con mujeres soy como un enfermo de párquinson haciendo de neurocirujano con una llave inglesa.

Me levanté después de revisar mi reloj de mano y meterlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de traje.

Cuando abrí la puerta del despacho ella estaba allí mirando al suelo.

-¿Se marcha?-.

-Si... me gusta llegar pronto al trabajo-.

-Entiendo señor... pero antes me concede una ¿audiencia?-.

"_Vale creía que ese término había quedado obsoleto, pero _ _al parecer para ella no, así que se un caballero o al menos_ _intenta serlo, aun que ni tú mismo lo creas capullo_"-.

-Si... claro-.

Me aparté y la dejé pasar a mi despacho.

Se sentó y continuó sin mirarme.

-Puede que en tu familia... no os mireis pero prefiero que lo hagas, me siento incómodo si no me miras-.

Ella me miró al instante.

Me senté detrás del escritorio y respiré hondo.

-Dime-.

-¿Le desagrado?-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Quiero saber si le desagrado-.

-No...- carraspeé- no me desagradas, claro que no-.

-Entonces ¿por qué no pasa tiempo conmigo?. No me ha enseñado nada desde que estamos aquí, ni siquiera me ha dicho las normas que tengo que seguir... no sé cómo comportarme y tampoco sé si le gusta mi comportamiento-.

"_Tío... no estás preparado para esta charla en este momento_"-.

-Mira... Jannikie, esto es un matrimonio de conveniencia, ¿entiendes eso?, eso significa que no nos conocemos y que tenemos que conocernos, intento darte espacio porque no sé si te has casado conmigo para huir de tu familia o porque te gusto o porque... no se joder, no sé porque, no sé ni porque lo he hecho yo, así que haz lo que te dé la gana, yo no soy como tus primos o padres, yo no te voy a controlar, solo, no traigas gente a casa ni tampoco te folles a otros, con eso me basta-.

_" .JODAS"-._

-Entiendo-.

_"Está cabreada... está cabreada, CABREADA"-._

Se levantó echa una furia y se largó de allí.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Suspire y limpie mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano, me había cansado de llorar.

El señor supremo no me quería, no me quería. Nunca sería como mis padres o mis tíos, o primos. Seguramente el se buscaría otra esposa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, me encogí en la cama tapándome con las sabanas, no había querido bajar a comer. Ya no volvería a comer.

Suspire y me tape con las cobijas fingiendo dormir.

Pude escuchar cómo se acerco a la cama y de un simple tirón me quito las sabanas.

No abrí mis ojos, no quería verle, si por mí fuera ahora mismo estaría lejos, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Ya no.

-se que estas despierta niña -dijo con su voz que sonaba un poco más ronca -no quiero que en mi cama uses ropa -ordeno.

Respire hondo abriendo mis ojos despacio.

-haré lo que el señor supremo ordene -susurre -.

Pude sentir como se subió sobre mí, mordí mi labio mientras él me tomaba de la cintura y hacia que me girara para que lo pudiese mirar bien.

-tus ojos -dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro con sus dedos -están rojos, has llorado -.

Negué sabiendo que era imposible mentirlo.

-lo has hecho- dijo el -.

Y no dijo más, solo arranco mi camisón blanco que llevaba y mi ropa interior en rápidos movimientos. Sin quererlo me sonroje, a pesar de que esta era la segunda vez que me veía desnuda.

Comenzó a acariciarme de una manera un poco fuerte, pero no me moví solo sujete las sabanas y me concentre en el techo esperando a que el señor supremo terminase.

Era su esposa y como tal debía comportarme.

Sus manos fueron hasta mis pechos los cuales apretó y masajeo mientras sentía como su rostro estaba mi cuello. Abrió mis piernas, y pude sentir como se iba introduciendo un mí a la vez que lanzaba un quejido.

Sentí como me lleno, y quise arquear mi espalda pero no pude, su peso me aplastaba contra el colchón mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir de mi con más rapidez. Sujeto mis caderas con sus manos, seguramente me quedarían marcas, tenía mi piel muy blanca.

Incremento sus movimiento y de nuevo escuche ese ronco gruñido, y como algo se corría en mi interior.

No dije nada en ningún momento.

El se alejo de mi y supe que se estaba arreglando la ropa ante de levantarse de la cama.

Se iba de nuevo.

Mordí fuerte mi labio sintiendo unas lágrimas en mi mejilla mientras escuchaba como abría y cerraba la puerta.

No iba a llorar, claro que no señor. Sería fuerte.

Aleje algunos mechones de mi rostro me abrace a mí misma. Me pregunte como seria si el señor me tocara despacio, y lleve una mano a mi pecho acariciando el mismo despacio, pase mis dedos por mi pezón y un gemido salió de mí. Acaricie mi vientre y fui bajando hacia mi entre pierna, nunca había hecho esto y no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, solo me deje llevar.

Cerré mis ojos imaginándome al señor supremo como me tocaba, como me besaba. Me imagine sus dedos en donde lo tenía yo en este momento.

Rozando mi sexo, y los introduje un poco y jadee arqueando mi espalda. Abrí un poco más mis piernas y sujete con de mis manos la sabana de la cama con fuerza mientras movía mi otro dedo en forma circular sin dejar de jadear, y, sintiendo como un calor se iba apoderando de mi cada vez más y más hasta que un grito salió de mi.

Mi respiracion estaba cambiada, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos y allí estaba el señor supremo mirándome serio, muy serio.

Trague en seco y cerré mis piernas de golpe, no sabía lo que había hecho, pero si supe que estaba mal.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

**(Pov Stefano)**

La miré fijamente, ella me estaba mirando y paró al instante.

Me senté en una esquina de la cama.

-Continúa-.

-Yo...-.

-He dicho que continúes, después te castigaré-.

Ella se encogió y respiró agitadamente.

-Quiero que sigas, ahora- siseé-.

Ella volvió a retomar su labor con sus dedos cada vez más rápido, la miré fijamente ansioso por participar pero me mantuve a raya, cuando se corrió no le dejé tiempo para disfrutarlo. La tomé de la cintura y la giré sobre la cama.

Me puse a horcajadas sobre ella sin cargar mi peso en su cuerpo y quité mi cinturón, lo doblé y sostuve con mi mano y la azoté, ella gritó por el primer golpe y continué, siguió gritando y sollozando contra la almohada, nunca la habían dado este trato y eso era excitante.

"_Jodido pervertido de mierda_"-.

Cuando me cansé solté el cinturón, marcas rojas y moradas quedaron en su trasero, ella lloraba.

Acaricié esas marcas y ella no se movió.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso tu sola, sin mi presencia, te azotaré, pero más fuerte-.

Ella asintió.

-Mírame-.

Se tiró mirándome con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Es la primera vez que te corres?-.

-¿correrse?-.

-¿Es la primera vez que sale esto de ti?- toqué entre sus piernas aún el líquido caliente que salió de ella-.

Asintió un poco asustada.

-He sido un gran egoísta entonces-.

-Usted no es egoísta- susurró-.

Quizás necesitaba un incentivo... quizás lo necesitaba en serio.

Deslicé mi lengua por su vientre, ella se quedó quieta.

-Puedes moverte niña, está bien para mí si lo haces-.

Asintió despacio y abrí sus piernas, deslicé mi lengua por su sexo y noté como se estremeció, moví mi lengua primero despacio y luego más rápido jugueteando con su clítoris, no ejercería penetración esta vez, chupé su clítoris y ella se arqueó en la cama, gloriosa, rosada y jodidamente caliente corriéndose en mi boca, me relamí y la miré fijamente. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos ligeramente cerrados.

-Acércate-.

Gateó sin fuerzas hasta quedar frente a mí.

Bajé mi pantalón y tomé mi miembro en mi mano ella me miró sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-Abre la boca-.

Abrió la boca, la sujeté del cabello y la acerqué a mi miembro lo introduje en su boca caliente y ella gimió un poco.

-Chupa...- siseé-.

Movió su lengua despacio y chupó.

-Más...- siseé con la voz ronca-.

Chupó más duro y me moví contra su boca con más fuerza hasta que me corrió.

Ella se relamió y me miró como si acabase de hacer algo malo o indebido.

-Muy bien niña-.

Miró sus manos y sonrió.

-Ahora a dormir-.

Asintió y se metió en la cama en silencio.

"Obediente sin duda, eso es muy bueno"-.

Me quité la ropa y me metí en la cama con ella, la abracé y acerqué a mí, ella me abrazó y cerró sus ojos.

Estaba donde debía estar, con mi mujer.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Me levante de golpe, me senté sobre la cama y mire a mi alrededor. El señor supremo ya no estaba.

Mire el reloj que había sobre la mesilla de noche y marcaban casi las once de la mañana.

Abrí muchos mis ojos, nunca había dormido tanto. Me levante y fui corriendo hacia el baño.

Donde tome una ducha y fui de nuevo a la habitación donde me puso unos de mis vestidos. Debía hacerle su comida.

Salí de la habitación y camine por el pasillo. Me preguntaba donde estaba, pensaba en lo de anoche... me había gustado, y ahora sabia que lo que hice, no debía hacerlo sola.

No quería que el señor supremo se enfadara conmigo.

Baje a la cocina y fui hacia la nevera.

Mire hacia dentro pensando en que cocinar, cogí un pollo que había y fui hacia la encimera, busque unas verdura. Haría sopa de verduras con pollo y patatas asadas.

Suspire concentrándome en la comida, me gustaba cocinar era algo que me tranquilizaba. Aquí hacía calor y tenía muy poca ropa. Debía irme de compras.

Me preguntaba si el señor supremo me daría permiso y si pasaba me preguntaba si él me acompañaría.

Pero tal vez eso no pasaría porque él estaría trabajando.

Respire hondo.

-¿ponemos la mesa señora...? -me pregunto una de las sirvientas.

Asentí concentrada en lo que estaba comiendo.

Estaba un poco feliz, anoche el señor estaba feliz o eso creí.

Cuando termine la comida, la lleve a la mesa puse la comida en el plato y espere al lado de la silla hasta que apareció.

Se sentó y sin decirme nada me cogió de la cintura sentándome en sus piernas.

Comenzó a comer.

-come -ordeno -.

Suspire y asentí despacio.

Cogí los cubiertos y comencé también a comer. Estaba un poco nerviosa, el no hablaba conmigo.

Pero debía hablarle.

-mi señor supremo -susurre sin mirarle.

-dime -dijo él con su voz ronca.

-no tengo mucha ropa... y he pensado que... que...-

-compra lo que quieras -dijo el comiendo sin mirarme -te daré el dinero -.

Se levanto y me dejo sentada en la silla.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco su cartera, abrió la misma y dejo un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa.

-debo ir a trabajar -

Se giro y se fue de allí.

Mire mis manos, seguro había hecho algo mal.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

**(Pov Jannikie)**

Cuando desperté por la mañana, mi esposo no había venido todavía. Me duché y vestí con uno de mis vestidos, tomé el dinero que me había dado días atrás.

Abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras, un hombre joven con un traje claro me miró fijamente.

-Hola...-.

-Hola- susurré y bajé la mirada a mis manos-.

-Tú debes ser la esposa de mi primo-.

-Si... lo soy-.

-¿cómo te llamas?-.

-Jannikie-.

-Yo soy Carlisle-.

-Hola Carlisle- susurré-.

-¿Ibas a algún sitio?-.

-Si...-.

-¿Donde?-.

-A comprar ropa pero no sé donde ir-.

-Bueno pequeña, yo te puedo acompañar-.

-No creo que fuese... -.

-¿Apropiado?-.

-Ahora mismo nadie puede llevarte, yo te llevo-.

-Gracias señor-.

-No, llámame Carlisle-.

-Vale... Carlisle...-.

**(Pov Stefano)**

Estaba cabreado, muy muy cabreado, eran las doce de la noche y mi esposa no estaba aquí, según una de las sirvientas el hijo de puta y mujeriego de mi primo Carlisle, que solo dios sabía porque estaba aquí, se la había llevado de compras.

Quería relajarme, Jannikie no era como esas mujeres fáciles.

Ella era una señorita, no podía ser... no podía... mierda...

Había visto lo que Calrisle había hecho con muchas mujeres, dos palabras y las tenía de rodillas con la boca ocupada y no por hablar.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. La puerta sonó y cerré mis puños.

-Que alguien abra- siseé-.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Estaba realmente feliz, hoy había sido un día muy divertido. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no la había pasado tan bien.

Carlisle, el primo del señor supremo había regresado de su viaje por Europa.

Vivía en un piso en la ciudad, y por lo que había entendido el ahora comenzaría a trabajar con el señor supremo, y ya no hice más preguntas ya que no correspondió hacer más preguntas.

Fuimos a pasear por la ciudad.

A varias tiendas, había muchos vestidos. Con estilo muy diferentes a lo que usaba, los tuve que comprar. Unos eran muy bonitos, y otros los había mandado hacer, y en unos días estarían listos.

También fuimos a comer a un bello restaurante, y al cine. Al cine, nunca había entrando en un cine y me pareció fantástico.

Cuando volvimos ya era tarde, bastante tarde. Pero las luces de la casa a un estaban perdidas.

-¿te has divertido? -.

-claro -murmure y sonreí a Carlisle -gracias...

-no tienes porque -el me miro -no entiendo como el neardental de mi primo no ha salido contigo -.

Mire hacia mis manos sin saber que decir, la verdad era que no sabía.

Carlisle golpeo la puerta y en ese mismo momento unos de los mayordomos abrió la puerta dejando nos pasar.

Entramos riéndonos y al entrar vimos al señor supremo en el recibidor totalmente serio mientras nos miraba fijamente. Trague en seco y automáticamente me hice hacia atrás.

-Carlisle -dijo mi marido con la voz ronca -

-primo -le contesto Carlisle sonriendo -.

-¿qué coño hacías con mi mujer ?-.

-hemos salidos... como tú no le haces caso -.

Mire hacia mis manos sin decir nada.

-Jannike -me llamo mi marido -ve ahora mismo a nuestra habitación y espérame allí -.

Asentí apenas y camine a las escaleras subiendo las mismas.

Y pude escuchar como el señor supremo comenzó a gritar.

**(Pov Stefano)**

-¡NUNCA MÁS! TE ACERQUES A MI MUJER -Sisee-.

El inepto de Carlisle comenzó a reírse y fue al salón sentándose en un sofá.

-Primo, primo -me miro -solo hemos paseado -hiso un gesto con mi mano -y al parecer pasas de ella -.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude.

-son más de las doce de la noche -.

El se encogió de hombros.

De un paso estuve delante de él y con facilidad lo cogí del cuello levantándolo del sofá.

. . . -

Lo lance al suelo al otro lado del salón.

-no te olvides que yo, soy El Señor Supremo, y tu vida depende de mí -

Me gire para salir del salón.

-ahora vete -.

Subí las escaleras a mi habitación, ahora tocaba hacerle entender a esta niña quien mandaba aquí.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Pov Jannikie)**

Estaba sentada en la cama esperando al señor supremo, estaba muy enfadado. Estaba jugando con la seda de la tela de la falda de mi vestido, mirándola y enrollando en mi dedo índice el lazo que había en la cinturilla.

-Hola- dijo él entrando cerrando la puerta de un golpe fuerte-.

Me sobresalté y le miré fijamente.

-Hola...- susurré-.

Se sentó enfrente de mí mirándome fijamente, estaba tenso.

-Primero me vas a decir en qué coño estabas pensando al irte con mi primo, A SOLAS, a comparar ropa-.

-Yo... no tenía con quien ir... usted no estaba en la casa y...-.

-Eso no es suficiente-.

-Claro que lo es- cerré los ojos y respiré hondo- mira... tu no me haces caso, me has dejado claro que esto es por conveniencia y estoy tan... cansada de intentar agradarte, desde que he venido a esta casa, solo has hecho dos cosas, y una de ellas no me ha gustado en absoluto, el sentirme ignorada, no me gusta, así que si vas a pegarme hazlo ya, porque la verdad, quiero darme una ducha y dormir...-.

Lo miré fijamente y él no se inmutó.

-No voy a pegarte, eres mi mujer y no quiero que estés cerca de mi primo, jamás... NUNCA- gritó y me encogí- intentaba mantenerte a salvo, no quiero... que seas usada y no quería usarte, eres mi esposa-.

-Pero soy tu mujer, apenas nos conocemos... no sé nada de ti... no sabes nada de mi... no sé qué hago mal-.

-Oye... esto no tiene nada que ver contigo...-.

-ENTONCES PORQUE NO ME QUIERES-.

"Mierda... has girado. HAS GRITADO"-.

**(Pov Stefano)**

"_Ahora mismo te acaba de dar una patada en la boca ¿verdad_ _De Veronna?_"-.

-Joder... Janny-.

Me levanté de la cama y respiré todo lo hondo que pude.

-Claro que te quiero, eres mi esposa, estoy celoso ¿no lo ves?-.

-Yo... no sé qué hacer-.

-Será mejor que me vaya-.

-NO! A ESO ME REFIERO-.

-oye no me grites, no tolero que me griten-.

Ella me miró fijamente y asintió despacio.

-Me voy, más tarde regresaré para darte tu castigo, ahora necesito un par de copas porque lo que tengo pensado es demasiado sucio e intenso como para hacerlo sobrio-.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Suspire mirando mis manos.

Sinceramente ya no sabía qué hacer, ahora el señor supremo estaba enfadado, y el mismo me dijo que pudiera hacer lo que quiera. Cada vez lo entendía menos.

Frote mis manos en mi rostro intentando entender a ese hombre, me había dicho que estaba celoso. Pero celoso uno se pone cuando se quiere a una persona, y me dejo claro que nuestro casamiento fue por interés.

Y al aparecer, el no quería conocerme.

¿Debía escaparme o aceptar mi destino?, si me escapaba... no tenia donde ir y estaba segura que me encontraría. Mejor sería aceptar mi destino sin objeción.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y entro él. Mi marido, el señor supremo.

Tenía las mangas de su camisa blanca doblaba hasta la mitad de sus codos, los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Y olía a whisky.

Desde donde estaba sentado podía sentirlo.

Su cabello estaba despeinado, me miro fijamente sin decir nada. Yo tampoco dije nada y espere a que hablase.

Se acerco hacia mí y cuando estuvo delante con su mano cogió mi brazo levantándome de la cama, con facilidad arranco mi vestido haciéndolo tiras al igual que mi ropa interior.

-es un vestido muy corto, no lo vuelvas usar -ordeno.

Asentí apenas cuando él me sujeto de la cintura y me giro haciendo que me tumbase en la cama. Cerré mis ojos esperando lo mismo de la vez pasada pero no lo hice.

Abrió mis piernas y sujeto mi cabello con su mano haciendo que apoyara mi cabeza sobre la cama. Lo mire algo asustado pensando en lo que haría.

El desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo al igual que su boxer negro dejando a la vista su miembro.

Pude sentir su miembro en mi trasero, y como soltó su mano de mi cabello y deslizo su pulgar por mi clítoris. Gemí, y cerré mis ojos al sentir como repetía el movimiento.

Introdujo unos de sus dedos y sentí como los movió de manera circular. Sujete las sabanas y gemí más alto una a la vez que el introducía su miembro completo en mi trasero haciendo que sujetara las sabanas con más fuerzas.

Comenzó a moverse sintiendo como salía y entraba llenándome por completo mientras introducía un segundo dedo en mi sexo haciéndome gemir todo lo fuerte que podía.

Sentía como ese calor poco a poco se estaba apoderando de mí.

El señor supremo sujeto mi clítoris son sus dedos y lo retorció haciendo que jadeara fuerte, sentí como el gruñía guturalmente y como algo se corría en mi... y cuando estuve a punto de gritar se retiro de mi, y se tumbo a mi lado.

Lo mire esperando a que continuase... pero se quedo allí.

-no podrás correrte hasta que yo lo diga -dijo él con su voz ronca.

Abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche que tenia al lado y saco unas esposas.

Rápidamente me giro en la cama y esposo mis manos al cabezal y mis tobillos a los doseles de la cama dejándome abierta y expuesta a él.

Se sentó a mi lado y llevo sus dedos a mi sexo.

-estas hinchada, húmeda y estarás aun mas adolorida -.

Introdujo sus dedos una y otra vez. Mordí fuerte mi labio gimiendo y cerrando mis ojos.

-esta será una noche larga -.

Respire hondo intentando pensar en otra cosa pero me era imposible. Cada vez gemía más alto y él cuando sentía ese calor recorrerme retiraba su mano y comenzaba de nuevo.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**(Pov Stefano)**

Esto estaba resultando ser de lo más divertido.

Ella no podía dormir y quería que me viese.

-Mírame niña- dije pasado un tiempo en el que la estaba toqueteando-.

Ella tensa, me miró fijamente, desabroché mi pantalón y sujeté mi tenso miembro con mi mano derecha comenzándome a masturbar lentamente, despacio, pasé los dedos por la punta y gemí de manera gutural.

-Por favor...- dijo jadeante-.

-¿Que quieres?-.

-A ti...- susurró-.

-¿Y cómo lo quieres niña?-.

-Como quieras... como el señor quiera...-.

-Buena chica...- sonreí triunfal y me arrodillé frente a ella sobre la cama, ella se preparó, la vi completamente resbaladiza y excitada pero aumenté el ritmo de mi mano en mi miembro y me corrí sobre su vientre.

Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

-Por favor...-.

-Espero que entiendas que solo yo puedo darte esto ¿qué hacías con mi primo, te gusta estar con él?-.

-Solo me acompañó señor-.

-NO ME MIENTAS- le crucé la cara de una cachetada-.

-No... Le miento- susurró-.

-¿Te excita mi primo?-.

-Jamás... nunca... mírame, solo con usted...-.

Asentí al verla y deslicé mis dedos por su sexo ella se retorció a punto de correrse pero no le sería tan fácil.

-Buenas noches Jannike-.

Apagué las luces y me tumbé a su lado escuchándola sollozar.

**(Pov Jannike)**

No pude aguantar más estaba tan adolorida, me dolía tanto... mi marido había sido cruel, no volvería a hacer eso.

Me soltó en cuanto se despertó y ordenó que me duchase con las piernas temblorosas lo hice.

Al salir él me ayudó a secar y esperó a que terminase mi desayuno antes de irse, se preocupó por una vez por mí.

Me dijo que no saliese de la habitación y no lo hice, seguía frustrada y adolorida y pensé en saciarme yo misma pero sabía que eso empeoraría las cosas.

No pude evitar llorar, habían pasado las horas y solo había llorado.

Suplicaría por mi alivio en cuanto entrase por esa puerta. Sonó y la abrí rápidamente, pero no era mi esposo... era su primo...


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Di un paso hacia atrás al ver a Carlisle, el me sonrió y entro en la habitación cuando di un paso hacia atrás.

El señor supremo estaba enfadado y al verlo se enfadaría a un más. Ya no quería problemas con él, yo quería estar bien y hacer lo que él me había mandado.

-vete -susurre.

-¿Por qué?, pensé que éramos amigos -.

Negué mientras lo mirada.

El levanto la mano para acariciar mi rostro pero aleje mi cabeza, no quería que me tocase.

-¿Por qué hoy no has salido?, podemos ir a pasear... Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas -.

-no -lo mire -.

Estaba un poco nerviosa.

-quiero que te vayas, ahora, de mi habitación -.

-vamos nena, ven conmigo la pasaras mejor que con mi primo -.

Respire hondo.

-no quiero, quiero que te vayas yo no puedo hablarte -.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué te he hecho? -.

Mordí mi labio y mire mis manos -.

-el señor supremo no quiere que te hable... y yo...

-Bah, no le hagas caso a mi primo. El ahora no está, ha salido no tiene porque enterarse si es lo que te preocupas -.

-no... -dije de nuevo -no esta bien -.

Pude ver como Carlisle respiro hondo.

-¿Por qué le haces caso?, cuando se canse de ti se casara con otra -.

"No..."-.

-Y eres una chica bella y lista como para estar siempre obedeciendo a mi primo Jannike -.

Lo mire sin decir nada. Solo quería que se fuera.

-yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras -dijo él y me acerco hacia mi haciendo que me pegue contra la pared de la habitación.

Apoyo una de sus manos al lado de mi cara y sonrió acercando su rostro al mío.

-¿qué dices nena?, ¿vienes o no?-.

-No -murmure -vete, vete...-

Carlisle no dijo nada. Alguien o mejor dicho mi marido. Lo sujeto del cabello como si fuera un muñeco levantándolo del suelo mientras me miraba serio.

Salió de la habitación junto a Carlisle mientras este intentaba soltarse.

Solo con su mirada sabía que estaba en problemas.

Cerró de un golpe la puerta de la habitación dejándome sola, suspire y me senté en el suelo esperando.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25**_

**(Pov Stefano)**

-Sabes cuales son las consecuencias de desafiarme-.

Terminé de fumar mi cigarrillo y le di el toque de gracia, era familia, así que solo le metí una bonita bala entre ceja y ceja. Calló en el acto.

-Sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer-.

Dos de mis hombres asintieron y sacaron el cadáver hacia el jardín, tras varios golpes lo servirían de cena a los perros, sin cuerpo no hay cadáver.

Cuando subía a la habitación tomé del cabello a Jannike.

-QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES QUE DEMONIOS HA PASADO-.

-yo... no hice nada lo juro señor-.

-DIME LA VERDAD-.

-No hice nada- empezó a llorar-.

Respiré hondo y la solté.

-NO TE DAS CUENTA TODAVÍA, ERES MI ESPOSA-.

-Lo sé...-.

-TE QUIERO-.

"Mierda... ¿la quieres, desde cuando sabes esa mierda?"-.

-Yo... yo... yo...-.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé en los labios acercándola a mi cuerpo, la levanté del suelo y sin dejar de besarla fue caminando hacia la puerta, la llevaría a mi sala, era el jodido momento.

Me gustaba su sabor, muchísimo.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Salí de la ducha y llamé a mi primo como casi todas las tardes. Xinia estaba retocándose frente al espejo.

-Hola primo-.

-Hola-.

-¿Sabes algo de Jannike?-.

-No... Hace días que no he hablado con ella-.

-Quizás deberíamos hacerle una visita-.

-Si... deberíamos-.

-Pues esta semana misma, Xinia tiene vacaciones-.

Abracé por detrás a mi esposa y esta me sonrió, se había puesto ese pinta labios negro, besé su cuello.

-Vale... nos vemos en la casa Casannova, de allí vamos con los de veronna-.

-Vale-.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Estaba aturdida. Aun seguía pensando en las palabras que el señor me había dicho, y me preguntaba donde me llevaba.

Abrió una puerta en la cual entrando y me dejo sobre el suelo.

Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, nunca había visto... algo así. Las paredes eran de un rojo oscuro, y el suelo era de un cuero del mismo color. En las paredes habían varias fustas... y otras cosas que no pude reconocer. También había unos especies de muebles en color negro y de cuero. Y en una de las paredes había como una especie de cruz en color negra. Había poca luz, justo la necesaria.

Me gire y mire al suelo al hacerlo sentí como cruzo mi cara.

No dije nada solo mire a mis manos.

-cuando estés aquí debes estar desnuda y arrodillarte -su voz salió muy ronca.

Mordí mi labio y asentí levemente quitando mi vestido y mi ropa interior para quedar desnuda delante de él, sentí un poco de vergüenza y me sonroje.

Me arrodille como el señor había dicho siempre mirando mis manos.

Pude sentir como se acerco a mí y sin decir nada me sujeto del cabello, y en un rápido movimiento me dejo boca abajo en una mesa recubierta de cuero negro.

Vi como se acerco hacia la pared y cogió una especie de pala de madera recubierta de cuero. Se acerco a mí y sin más comenzó a golpearme en el trasero.

Apoye mis manos en la mesa y cerré mis ojos comenzando a llorar. Golpeaba con fuerza y rítmicamente. Dolía y picaba.

-pare...-susurre con un hilo de voz.

-¿has hablado o me ha parecido? -.

Mordí fuerte mi labio evitando hablar y sintiendo como comenzaba a azotarme con más fuerza.

**(Pov Stefano)**

Su trasero estaba completamente rojo, podía escuchar como lloraba y se quejaba.

-abres las piernas -le ordene con la voz ronca.

Temblorosa así lo hiso.

Sujete sus tobillos como sus muñecas para que no pudiera moverse.

Camine hacia la pared cogiendo una de las fustas y volví hacia ella. Estaba completamente expuesta, era completamente MÍA. MÍA.

Levante la fusta haciéndola sonar en el aire, y pude ver como se tenso. Sonreí azotando unos de sus muslos.

Grito y quiso moverse pero fue imposible.

Una fina marca de color rosa comenzó a notarse en su blanca piel.

Volví a azotar haciendo que comenzara llorar. Lleve una de mis manos a su sexo y pude notarla húmeda, medio sonreí al recordar lo de la noche anterior, no la había dejado correr y sabia que ella quería hacerlo.

Introduje mis dedos en su sexo haciendo que gimiera con fuerza pero al momento los retire.

Desabroche mi pantalón y baje mi boxer introduciéndome en sus trasero con fuerza, gruñí roncamente sujetándola de las caderas mientras embestía.

Jannike lanzaba gemidos entre placer y dolor, sujete unos de sus pechos con mis manos, con fuerza mientras aumentaba las embestidas hasta que pude correrme y salí de ella antes de que pudiera llegar.

Arregle mi ropa y escuche como comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-shh... -acaricie su espalda -es pronto para llorar nena, esto apenas comienza -.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Estaba tan agotada... el señor supremo me había torturado tanto hasta poder alcanzar mi orgasmo que no sentía apenas nada a mi alrededor. Habían sido horas, de intentar llegar y no poder hasta que finalmente, sobre esa mesa de cuero pude liberarme y fue tan fuerte e inesperado que solo pude gritar.

Me había gustado.

Cerré los ojos exhausta, no podía más.

Mi marido me había tomado en brazos, delicadamente, después de la rudeza del uso de esas fustas en mi, sus manos eran cálidas y suaves.

Me tumbó en una cama, continúe con los ojos cerrados, estaba muy cansada, demasiado como para poder abrirlos.

-Tienes que aguantar más la próxima vez- dijo en voz baja-.

Asentí sin poder decir nada.

Las sábanas estaban frescas y limpias, olían muy bien, sonreí cuando me arropó.

-Quédate conmigo- susurré-.

Noté su peso caer sobre la cama a mi lado después de escuchar la ducha, me besó en el hombro y me acercó a su cuerpo, me removí despacio hasta quedar de cara a su torso, abrí un poco mis pesados ojos y le miré fijamente.

-Estás muy guapa- dijo con la voz ronca-.

Sonreí lentamente y lo abracé.

El también lo estaba.

**(Pov Stefano)**

Me despertó el sonido de la puerta, carraspeé y me levanté de la cama, Jannike estaba durmiendo. Al abrir la puerta una de las sirvientas miró al suelo.

-¿Si?-.

-Los señores Winchester están aquí con sus esposas, al igual que los hermanos Casannova-.

-Oh... dígales que en cinco minutos estaré con ellos-.

-Si señor...-.

-Sirve el desayuno en el salón de invitados-.

-Si señor...-.

Volví a entrar y me vestí rápidamente.

-Jannike- susurré y besé su sien-.

-Mmm- dijo abriendo sus ojos, estaba cansada... maldita sea estaría con ella en la cama todo el puto día-.

-Tus primos están aquí, quiero que te duches y te vistas ¿vale?-.

-Si se...-.

-Stefano-.

Ella asintió y repitió mi nombre en un susurro.

La besé en los labios y salí de allí. ¿A qué se debía esta visita inesperada?.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

**(Pov Stefano)**

Antes de llegar al salón pude escuchar unos ladridos.

Arrugue la frente. Yo no tenía perros, ni gatos, ni siquiera un pez. Me preguntaba que estaba pasando.

Al entrar en el salón de invitados pude ver como Hakon estaba peleando con dos perros negros grandes. Tuve que respirar todo lo hondo que pude.

-buenos días -dije al entrar al salón -Hakon...-

-hola primo -dijo el sonriendo -mira el es Rex, y Freud -.

-¿le has puesto Freud a un perro? -.

-pues claro, Sigmund Freud esta reencarnado en este perro -.

Mejor no contestaba. Si, era lo mejor.

-ignóralo -dijo V -con el tiempo te acostumbraras a sus idioteces -.

Respire hondo y salude a cada unos de mis invitados. Ordene a los sirvientes que preparasen sus cuartos y me senté a desayunar junto a ellos.

-¿cómo va la vida de casado S? -.

Medio sonreí al escuchar a V recordando a mi pequeña Jannike.

-por cierto... he avisado a los padres de Jannike que se ha casado -dijo Hakon cogiendo un bollo para dárselo a unos de los perros, el cual se lo como de un bocado -seguramente sus padres sus padres estarán pronto por aquí.

"los suegros..."-.

-suerte -escuche como murmuraron V y duque a la vez -.

-¿cómo esta Jannike? -pregunto Blasco.

-ella está muy bien, dentro de poco estará con nosotros -.

-me alegra escucharlo -.

En ese momento apareció Jannike con un precioso vestido beige.

No entendía lo que pasaba. Pero ahora mismo quería sacarla de allí y llevarla a habitación para arrancarle ese vestido, y hacerla mía una vez más.

-buenos días -murmuro ella y se paró a mi lado.

La tome de la cintura y la senté sobre mis piernas bajo la miradas de todos.

Blasco, y Hakon comenzaron hablar con ella rápidamente en nórdico. Intente comprender, pero no entendía una mierda. Debía aprender el idioma. No me gustaba que mi mujer hablase algo que no podía comprender.

Los dos asintieron a la vez cuando Jannike termino de hablar, evidentemente estaban convencidos, convencidos si la trataba bien. Y aunque hubiese jurado con sangre esos dos no me creerían.

Duque comenzó hablarme, le preste atención mientras su mujer estaba sentada en sus piernas tomando el desayuno. V estaba al lado de su hermano, y su mujer a su lado. Hakon estaba sentado con su esposa en sus piernas y ambos dándole de comer a los perros. Tuve que respirar hondo de nuevo.

-se quedaran en las habitaciones de invitados, ya están listas -le dijes a todos.

-señor... -dijo una de las sirvientas -la Condesa Athenadora Vulturi está aquí -.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29**_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Una mujer vestida con un vestido largo y escotado, de color rojo sangre entró en la sala, esa mujer de pelo rizado y rubio, miró a mi marido con una sonrisa.

-Hola-.

-Hola- dijo él completamente serio-.

Arrugué la frente desde la entrada del salón y los miré a ambos.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?.

-Necesito que me ayudes con un asunto, si pudieses hablar conmigo en... privado-.

-Claro-.

Mi marido se levantó y la condujo hacia una de las salas.

-¿Qué es esto?- seseé-.

-Está muy claro ¿no crees?- dijo Xinia-.

-Ha tenido más que palabras con ella- esa fue Atenea-.

-Las ha tenido...- concluyó Devora-.

-Yo...-.

-tú tienes que estar preparada para lo que venga- esa fue Bree en una actitud parecida a la de su marido, los hombres callaron y las miraron fijamente-.

-Escucha de que hablan- dijo Xinia acariciando a uno de los perros- y si no te gusta siempre puedes matarla... tienes vía libre-.

Asentí y me fui corriendo por el pasillo para escuchar de que quería hablar con mi marido.

**(Pov Stefano)**

-Entonces ¿qué te trae por aquí?-.

La condesa era una mujer muy concurrida, le gustaba eso de tener nuevas... distracciones, era viuda y a pesar de su gran belleza era una serpiente disfrazada con una bonita coraza. Sin duda, de las de mi tipo, antes de contraer matrimonio con Jannike a la cual respetaba... y sabía que estaba cerca, podía oler su perfume.

-He venido a conocer... a tu esposa y confío que no sea esa figura fantasmal...-.

-¿De qué coño estás hablando?-.

-Si algo me ha gustado de ti... ha sido tu lengua sucia, antes lo pasábamos bien con ella-.

-Vete a la mierda- la miré fijamente- si quieres un polvo ve por otro-.

-No soy de las que mendigan un polvo Stefano y si no quieres que nos volvamos a acostar, lo entenderé, pero... necesito un favor por nuestra amistad-.

-¿El qué?-.

-me van a echar de mi casa... las deudas ha podido conmigo y tengo que quedarme mientras todo se soluciona en algún lugar...-.

-Te pagaré un hotel-.

-Sabes que no me gustan-.

-No te meteré en el mismo techo que mi mujer ya que me parece un insulto para ella-.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Jannike entró caminando despacio, la condesa, la miró fijamente.

-Hola querida-.

-Hola- dijo en voz baja- ¿Ocurre algo?-.

-Hablaba de asuntos privados con Stefano-.

-Sus asuntos privados con mis asuntos privados-.

-Veo que te has adaptado a... tu nueva condición-.

-Sal de mi casa-.

-¿Tu casa? perdona, pero yo la pisaba mucho antes de que tu nacieras-.

-las perras duermen en la calle, ahora vete fuera-.

_"Wow así que Jannike está celosa"-._

-Ni se te ocurra...-.

-Condesa... tenga, por nuestra amistad pasada- le firme un cheque con más que suficiente para un hotel y para sus deudas- ahora márchate-.

Tomó el cheque y me miró fijamente.

-Gracias querido, sabes dónde encontrarme-.


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPITULO 30**_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Estaba realmente enfadada. Muy enfadada. Stefano estaba hablando a solas con esa tal condesa.

-exijo una explicación ahora - le dije poniendo mis manos en mi cadera.

El medio sonriendo sentándose en el sofá que había detrás su gran escritorio.

-ven -.

-no, quiero que me des alguna explicación -.

-ven ahora -ordeno.

Respire hondo y me acerque hacia él. Me cogió de la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas mientras me sujetaba de la cintura con su brazo.

-es una vieja amiga...-

-amiga -repetí -.

-si amiga -.

-no quiero que este cerca de ella... usted es mi marido -.

-no me des ordene -.

Suspire y mire mis manos.

Pude sentir como acaricio mi cabello que estaba suelto en mi espalda como el me había pedido.

-no me interesa ninguna otra mujer Jannike, tú eres mi esposa -.

_"si, pero puedes casarte cuando quieras" _

Pero no lo dije, solo lo pensé. Era mejor no decirlo, solo asentí con mi cabeza mordiendo.

Enterró sus dedos en mi cabello haciendo que alzara la vista, lo mire fijamente. Mi marido era muy guapo, demasiado.

Acerco su rostro a la mía y me beso en los labios. Cerré mis ojos, y lo abrace por el cuello mientras entre abría mis labios levemente sintiendo como el profundizaba el beso.

Mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que gimiera, y en ese momento sentí como su lengua entro a mi boca. Tímidamente intente imitar los movimientos que el hacia haciendo que Stefano se levantara conmigo y me sentara sobre el escritorio.

Sentí como su mano fue debajo de mi vestido y como sus dedos hicieron presión sobre mi ropa interior. Gemí nuevamente sujetando su ropa con mis manos.

La puerta de su despacho sonó, y él lo ignoro pero nuevamente volvió a sonar.

Stefano se separo de mí.

-FUERA -Gruño -.

-señor... -era unas de las sirvientas -.

-HE DICHO QUE FUERA...-

-Pero los padres de la señora están aquí-

Abrí mis ojos.

"mierda" -.

-mis padres -murmure.


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPITULO 31**_

**(Pov Stefano)**

"_Oh, ¿por qué no les cuentas que primero golpeaste a su hija_ _con una fusta y luego te la follaste?_"-.

-Hola señores- dije educadamente dándole la mano a mi suegro que me miraba serio-.

Ella hablaba con su madre en ese idioma tan raro.

Hakon dijo algo en ese idioma antes de subir las escaleras siguiendo a su esposa, esa mujer... parecía un fantasma.

En cuanto a los Casannova, estaban hablando en el salón con Blasco de negocios y sus mujeres fueron a la cocina a tomar unas copas o un té.

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo su padre con ese acento tan extraño-.

Asentí y le dije que me siguiese a mi despacho, una vez allí le cedí el asiento y se sentó cruzando sus piernas.

-como habrás podido comprobar mi hija tiene excelentes modales-.

-Si... los tiene-.

-Ha sido criada para formar parte de un gran hombre-.

-Me alegra haberla escogido-.

-Tenía miedo de que no fuese de su agrado, ya que ella y usted son de mundos diferentes-.

-Ella es perfecta y debo decir que soy muy afortunado al tenerla-.

-Esas palabras me congratulan-.

-¿Una copa?-.

-Claro-.

Le serví un burbon y se lo pasé.

-Ahora hablemos de negocios, ya que al ser marido de mi hija gestiona parte de mi posición en la familia Winchester-.

Asentí y me senté dispuesto a escucharle.

**(Pov Jannike)**

-Hija... ¿podemos hablar?-.

-Por supuesto madre-.

-Tu...- carraspeó- ya eres suya... ¿en todos los sentidos?-.

Me puse colorada.

-Si...- susurré-.

-¿fue agradable para ti...?-.

-Si.. Digo... claro que sí, yo... yo... me quedé quieta y...-.

-Eso irá cambiando- dijo Atenea con una copa detrás de nosotras en la cocina-.

-¿Cambiará?-.

-¿Por qué no llevas tú un poco la iniciativa?-.

-Claro, hazle una mamada- dijo Devora encendiendo un cigarro-.

-Una... una... ¿qué?- susurré-.

Mi madre comenzó a reírse.

-Vale... empezaremos desde el principio- dijo Atenea riéndose-Bree tápate los oídos- ella lo hizo para mi sorpresa-.


	32. Chapter 32

_**CAPITULO 32**_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Estaba un poco nerviosa. Apenas había tocado la cena, solo había movido el tenedor en el plato de un lado al otro mientras estaba sentada en las piernas de mi marido.

Aun tenía en la cabeza la conversación que tuve con mi madre... y las demás mujeres en la cocina.

Suspire nerviosa y mirando mis manos.

Después de la cena subí a la habitación, dije que estaba cansada. Mi marido dio permiso para que pudiera retirarme y así lo hice.

Me encontraba sentada sobre la cama con unos de los camisones de seda que mi madre me había traído junto con varias cosas que preferir guardar.

Mordí mi labio sonrojándome mientras escuchaba las palabras en mi cabeza de la conversación de la cocina. Todas hablaban con naturalidad y decían que llegaría el momento que yo también lo hiciera.

Lo dudaba, pero preferir no decir nada.

Hoy tomaría la iniciativa, sí señor. Estaba decidida.

Sabría que podría hacerlo. Y lo haría.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entro mi marido con olor a whiskey. Seguramente había estado tomando con los hombres después de la cena.

Stefano camino directamente a la cama y se tumbo en ella tapando sus ojos con unos de sus brazos.

Tome aire y me arrodille en la cama a su lado.

Mi marido sí que era guapo, mucho.

Nerviosa lleve mis manos a su camisa y la desabroche botón por botón. Stefano quito el brazo de sus ojos y me miro fijamente.

Mordí mi labio de nuevo sonrojada y lleve las manos a su cinturón. El no decía nada, solo me dejaba hacer...y me agradaba.

Su abdomen era perfecto y tenía una cruz tatuada en el.

Desabroche su pantalón y fui bajándolo un poco. Luego tome la cinturilla de su boxer.

Su miembro salto ante mí, me relamí y sujete su miembro con mi mano. Pude escuchar como mi marido lanzo un gruñido ronco.

Acerque mi boca a su miembro y deslice mi lengua por la punta. Stefano sujeto mi cabello e introduje su miembro en mi boca deslizando mi lengua por él.

Sujete su miembro con mas firmeza y abrí mas mi boca para introducirlo por completo. Succione fuerte y duro una y otra vez sintiendo como cada vez me sujetaba con más fuerza del cabello.

Retire su miembro de mi boca para volverlo a introducirlo succionando con fuerza.

Pude escuchar como Stefano gruño roncamente, y se corría. Deslice mi lengua en su miembro saboreándolo por completo.

El deslizo sus dedos en mi cabello, y retire su miembro de mi boca mirando mis manos.


	33. Chapter 33

_**CAPITULO 33**_

**(Pov Stefano)**

La tumbé sobre la cama y me puse sobre ella, besé su cuello y la rodeé con mis brazos.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado a eso?- le susurré-.

Ella se puso roja y me miró.

-he estado hablando con las chicas...-.

-Vale... -.

-¿Le ha gustado?-.

-Sí, me ha gustado mucho- susurré-.

La besé en los labios y sujeté sus caderas con mis manos, ella gimió un poco y cerró sus ojos.

-Tengo... asuntos que resolver esta noche en el club, cuando vuelva... te veré ¿está bien?-.

-Si...-.

-Descansa un poco nena-.

-Si...-.

Me levanté de la cama muy a mi pesar y me puse la ropa.

Duque querría hablar de negocios, si lo conocía como lo conocía, que lo conocía lo suficiente era precisamente eso lo que quería.

Me puse bien el traje y me fui, cerré la puerta despacio detrás de mi y bajé las escaleras.

-Hola-.

-COÑO!-.

La hija de V justo detrás de mi.

-Hola...-.

-Xinia-.

-Xinia- repetí-.

-¿Buscas a alguien?-.

_"¿Esa pregunta no la tendría que hacer yo?"-._

-A Duque-.

-Ahora está ocupado, con su esposa-.

-Ah... ¿qué haces aquí?-.

-Me gusta salir a pasear cuando es de noche, si no cojo el sueño-.

-Ah...-.

-Mi marido está con su primo... cazando, hombres- susurró acariciando su cabello- te pareces a mi padre-.

-Si...-.

_"Deja de hablar así coño, va a parecer que le tienes miedo"-._

-Tienes un look... bastante... raro- le dije mirándola-.

-Sí, todos lo dicen-.

-¿En que trabajas?-.

-Soy médica forense, disecciono cadáveres-.

-Ah...-.

_"Eso explica la ropa"-._

-Quería hablar contigo porque... mi padre no se siente bien al verte-.

-Es porque me parezco a tu abuela-.

-Entonces intenta no parecerte a ella, no hables demasiado con mi padre, no quiero que se sienta mal por un hombre que acaba de aparecer con el bonito pretexto de que... no podía acercarse a los Casannova porque yo eso no me lo creo-.

_"Wow! menuda niña malcriada..."-._

-Mira niña-.

-Shhh- dijo mirándome fijamente- digas lo que digas, acata lo que te dije porque te quito la vida ¿lo has entendido?-.

Se giró y bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia fuera.

_"¿Esto a qué coño ha venido?"_


	34. Chapter 34

_**CAPITULO 34**_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Bostece y entre mis ojos despacio. Medio sonreí al ver a mi marido dormido a mi lado. El era tan bello, y era mi marido. Eso me llenaba de orgulloso.

Stefano De Veronna. Mi marido.

Estaba completamente feliz. Y más cuando él me dijo que le gusto lo que le había hecho.

Bese la comisura de su boca y el abrió los ojos de golpe. Me miro fijamente y luego de unos segundos sonrió.

-buenos días -susurre.

Sentí como sujeto mi cabello con su mano y me beso con ferocidad en los labios. Lo abrace por el cuello, y le correspondí el beso.

-buenos días -me saludo él con la voz ronca.

Me sonroje y oculte mi rostro en su torso. Sus dedos acariciaron mi espalda.

-¿tienes que ir a trabajar? -

-hoy no -.

Lo mire sorprendida.

-hoy me quedare todo el día con mi mujer -.

Sonreí abrazándole todo lo fuerte que pude por el cuello.

-gracias -murmure -me gusta mucho la idea -.

-me alegro que te guste -.

-¿qué haremos? -.

El medio sonrió sujetando mi trasero con sus manos, gemí levemente y tape mi boca con mis manos.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿donde fuiste anoche? -

Le pregunte a Xinia mientras sobria mi café.

-estuve paseando por esta casa -.

-ah...-

-me encontré con S

La mire.

-le dije que se mantuviera alejado de mi padre.

-¿y eso porque? -.

La senté en mis piernas y acaricie unas de sus piernas con mi mano.

-porque V cada vez que lo ve recuerda a mi abuela -.

Suspire.

-eso es inevitable amor, V ve su madre todos los días en el salón Casannova al mirar el cuadro -.

-pero es diferente.

Sonreí levemente. Era imposible discutir con ella.

**(Pov V)**

-¿Y Stefano? -.

Estábamos en unos de los tantos salones que tenia la casa de Veronna tomando un desayuno con duque.

-hoy pasara el día con su mujer-.

-ah...-

Cogí una galleta de chocolate y la lleve a la boca comiéndola.

-¿te encuentras bien hermano? -.

-duque, es que él es tan parecido a nuestra madre...-

-era su hermano -.

-sí, lo sé -.

-si quieres nos podemos ir ahora mismo -.

-no, es nuestro tío. Hermano de nuestra madre, nos quedaremos los días que hemos dichos.

Duque asintió.

-y podemos hablar sobre negocios -.


	35. Chapter 35

_**CAPITULO 35**_

**(Pov Stefano)**

La reunión con los Casannova no fue demasiado extensa y después de ese día a solas con mi esposa las cosas se veían de otra manera.

En cuanto a la familia de Jannike, se irían en un par de días querían asegurarse de que su hija estaba bien como debía ser.

La verdad es que estaba bastante cansado de visitas la quería solo para mí, pero su madre quería pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo Hakon sonriendo-.

-Hola-.

-Hola-.

-Tú y tu mujer aparecéis de la nada-.

-Sí, tenemos esa costumbre-.

-Ah...-.

-¿Te ha ocurrido algo malo?-.

-No ¿por?-.

-No se... tu cara revela muchas cosas-.

-Oye Hakon no se qué os pasa a tu mujer y a ti conmigo-.

-Deja a mi mujer al margen, intentaba entablar una conversación pero dado que no quieres, te diré lo que creo-.

-A ver, dime-.

-Creo que tienes a tu hermana en esta casa-.

-¿Qué?-.

-El espíritu de tu hermana está en esta casa, bueno ella siempre siegue a V, donde quiera que vaya, pero... también se lleva bien conmigo y va donde va Xinia, digamos que es el ángel de la guarda de V y de sus hijos e hijas-.

-Entiendo-.

_"Está loco"-._

-No estoy loco-.

-¿lees mentes?-.

-A veces... a veces...-.

-Bueno y...-.

-No se lo digas a V, ella quiere que sepas que está muy orgulloso de ti, y que habrá nuevos integrantes en la familia, que espera de ti que no seas como vuestro padre y que no fue tu culpa su muerte ni la de tu madre, que la esperanza es lo último que se debe perder y que te quiere, mucho-.

_"M.I.E.R.D.A"-._

-Ahora me tengo que ir-.

El rubio de pelo largo se fue bajando las escaleras.


	36. Chapter 36

_**CAPITULO 36 **_

**(Pov Jannike)**

Los idas iban pasando, y cada vez me sentía más y más a gusto con mi marido.

Sonreí levemente y arregle mi ropa antes de salir de mi habitación.

Hoy se irían mis padres y los casannova.

Baje las escaleras y no se escuchaban nada. Todos estaban en el jardín

Hoy era un bonito día.

Iría a buscar a Stefano para también salir junto con los demás.

Camine despacio por el pasillo haciendo sonar mis tacones nuevos que me había comprado.

Abrí despacio la puerta del despacho de Stefano, y quede perpleja a lo que tenía antes mis ojos.

La condesa estaba besando a mi marido. O mi marido a ella, la verdad no lo sabía. Los ojos se me habían inundado de lágrimas.

Salí de allí corriendo para ya no ver.

Ya no me quería, no me quería, y seguramente se casaría con otra.

Subí todo lo rápido que pude las escaleras escuchando los gritos de mi marido, como me llamaban. Pero no hice caso. Entre en nuestra habitación y me encerré allí.

Camine hacia el baño y también me encerré llorando.

Mire al lavamanos la navaja de afeitar de él. Sin pensarlo me acerque hacia ella, la cogí y me hice unos cortes en mis muñecas mientras podía escuchar los golpes en la puerta.

Cuando la sangre comenzó a caer al suelo del baño sentí como la cabeza de daba vueltas y todo se volvía negro.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-tú estás en un serio problema -sisee mirando a S.

Si duque o V no me hubiesen sujetado ahora mismo ese tipo estaría sin cabeza.

-que no he hecho nada Hakon, ¿cómo tengo que decirlo?

-Se ha cortado las venas porque te ha visto con otra. LA HAS TRAICIONADO.

-NO HE TRAICIONADO A NADIE, ESA MUJER SE ME LANZO ENCIMA.

-MIENTES -.

-NO LO HAGO.

-YA BASTA -Grito Blasco

-Seguro nuestro tío tiene una explicación -dijo duque -.

-si, tal vez quiera casarse de nuevo -dijo V como si nada.

-¿es eso cierto? ¿Deseas casarte nuevamente? - Le pregunto Blasco -.

Todos miramos a Stefano.

-claro que no, no me casare de nuevo. Yo amo y respeto a mi mujer.

Todos respiramos aliviados.

Xinia apareció y se aclaro la garganta para que pudiésemos verla.

-Jannike estará bien, los cortes no fueron profundos y no le quedaran cicatriz - miro a Stefanno -quiere verte -.

El asintió y fue a ver a su mujer.


	37. Chapter 37

_**CAPITULO 37**_

_**EPILOGO.**_

**(Pov Stefano)**

Entré en la habitación y la vi despierta en aquella cama, me senté a su lado y tomé su mano con sumo cuidado, besé la misma y la miré fijamente.

-ciento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso, pero no voy a casarme con esa mujer, ni la quiero cerca de mí, la puedo mandar ejecutar si tu quieres-.

-Sí, quiero- dijo en un susurro-.

-Entonces lo haré, todo lo que tú me pidas, lo haré-.

Asintió despacio.

-Pensé que te perdía-.

-Eso nunca- besé su mejilla-.

-No me dejes sola ¿vale?-.

Asentí despacio y me metí en la cama con ella, me abrazó y acaricié su cabello lentamente.

-Te quiero- le dije-.

Al momento ella me miró.

-Y yo, te quiero también-.

La acerqué más a mí, muchas cosas habían pasado desde que conocí a Jannike, y estaba orgulloso de ella, y de cómo me había hecho cambiar.

-Duerme, estaré aquí cuando despiertes-.

Asintió despacio quedándose dormida.

Solo ella seria la madre de mis ojos, solo ella sería mi esposa. Solo para ella tenía ojos. Ella era mi mundo, y nunca permitiría que nada le pasara.

_Fin._

* * *

** Chicas! muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia y x todos sus comentarios, las invitamos a pasar por_ Game Over_, el fanfic sobre Karl Winchester, el hermano de Celia. Cuya historia la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

**Muchos saludos.**

**_Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi._**


End file.
